


But your love ain't the kind you can keep

by saynomore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Car Sex, M/M, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saynomore/pseuds/saynomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn will do anything in his power for Liam to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But your love ain't the kind you can keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we_are_the_same](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_same/gifts), [unfortunate17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/gifts).



He watches the headlights dance across the ashen lawn. The candy apple red is well concealed by the night, but he could feel Liam coming from a mile away.

Zayn watches as the car veers left, barely missing his stretch of driveway and instead turning into the rabbit trail to the field. It’s Zayn’s cue.

He tugs on his bomber even though it’s nearly eighty degrees outside, and guides the door into the latch so it won’t shriek on contact.

Liam doesn’t look at him when he climbs in the passenger seat, instead handing over the pack of camels he keeps in the glove compartment. It’s the most endearing thing anyone’s done for Zayn all week.

“So.”

“So.”

He inhales so slowly that the smoke digs itself into his ribs and diaphragm and appendix, so slowly that Liam breaks his façade and looks at him. “It’s good to see you.” It’s light and innocent but it makes the air that much thicker. Zayn breathes out into the window so it won’t get in his face.

“What are we doing?” It gets out before Zayn can seal his mouth shut like he’s done so many times before. Liam looks over at him, obviously startled.

“We’re two friends having a smoke in the peace of the night.” Liam states decisively. To punctuate this, he reaches over and makes a grabbing motion for the now lit cigarette between Zayn’s fingers. He’s newer to the uptake and looks about ready to spill out his guts on the inhale, but he manages to keep the smoke in. His lips puff out a bit because of the pressure in his lungs, and Zayn has to look away.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Zayn says, and he wonders if there’s anything he can say to Liam that won’t make him feel like an asshole.

“I just wanted to let you know-“ Liam cuts off, shaking his head. “Never mind,” he mumbles.

“Say it, Liam.”

“I wanted you to know that I appreciate-“ it’s hard for him, sometimes, to put his thoughts into words, and Zayn’s learned not to scare him off. So instead of looking at Liam and nodding his head in reassurance Zayn occupies himself with rolling down the window. “Um- I appreciate you. A lot.” The words sit heavy in Zayn’s hands and they drop back to his lap.

“I appreciate you too, Liam.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

It takes awhile, the second time, but it comes.

“That’s not the entire reason why I’m here.” It’s like Liam to get a bit nervous with his words, but Zayn can tell there’s something else tonight, something additional weighing on his thoughts. He’s also got his hands in his lap, folding them inside of each other securely.

“Chathes is coming. We don’t know when, but Niall said we’re running out of time.”

“So that’s it, then,” Zayn starts, anger making his words more ferocious than he intended. “You’re gonna follow Jack until somebody catches up with you. Which they will, Liam, it’s fucking inevitable.”

“I know.”

“Then why do you do it? Why do you keep running? And don’t feed me bullshit about it not being safe to stop, Liam, because you’re in just as much danger sticking around Jack as you are from trying to get away.”

Liam doesn’t answer but his hesitance has slightly deteriorated.

“I didn’t come here to fight.” His voice is even.

“Then why are you here, Liam?” It sounds harsh and abrasive and intrusive, but Zayn’s needed to say it for such a long time. “Why do you do this?”

All of the wind in Zayn’s lungs is instantly gone and his lips are burning, and it takes his brain too long to catch up. Liam’s on him, lips full and wet and pressing instistently against his own. He pushed Zayn’s seat to recline all in one motion and it’s too much, going from distance and silence and unspoken words to-

Zayn gasps unintentionally as Liam roughly palms him through his jeans.

“Please.” Liam pants into his mouth. “Don’t do this to me.” Zayn plants both hands on Liam’s shoulders and pushes him away with all of his strength.

“Stay.”

Liam’s got tears in his eyes and his lip in his teeth. He’s lying completely on top of Zayn now, except for Zayn’s hands keeping their shoulders and faces apart.

“Zayn.”

“I’m serious, Liam. Jack can’t come back once he’s left. We can hide you from Chathes while he’s here. Just.” Zayn hadn’t even realized that he was crying until his throat closed itself in a vice around his words.

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

He surges forward and Zayn meets him halfway, kisses turning from pleading to gentle in milliseconds. Liam curls his hands in Zayn’s hair in the most delicate of ways, and Zayn can’t recall a time when he’s needed someone more in his life.

“Clothes off, yeah?” His voice surprises him a bit, but it’s short lived, because Liam’s already unzipping his hoodie and pulling off his shirt. It’s dark out and Liam’s backlit by the moon, but he still evaporates what little breath Zayn had after the cigarettes and the impact from his lungs. He pulls his own t shirt up over his head and throws it to the backseat.

Zayn shucks his sweatpants to the floor of the car but Liam’s struggling with his belt.

“Let me.” Zayn murmurs, reaching forward and unclasping the metal. The angle is all wrong and the air in the car is stale from the smoke but Zayn can’t imagine being anywhere else as Liam gently guides him back into the seat again, lips on his neck and hands trailing over his waist and stomach. Liam pulls off his boxers and immediately covers Zayn’s dick with his hand, thumbing over the slit to spread the precome so his dry hands won’t hurt the sensitive skin. Zayn can feel Liam’s dick through his boxers pressing on his thigh and runs his hand down Liam’s stomach, but Liam bats his hand away.

“Want to.” He doesn’t finish the sentence but instead starts kissing down Zayn’s neck and chest and-

oh.

They’ve never done this before, and the reality of the situation comes crashing in on Zayn. Before he can over think it Liam’s mouthing over the head of his dick. Every coherent though goes flying out the window when Liam hollows his cheeks and pushes himself further, reaching past the lower shaft to gently press on Zayn’s balls.

He can’t think, anymore, his stomach ingniting and spreading the best kind of heat through his body. His breathing is shallow and loud, rasping into the already warm air. “Liam.” he purrs, low and rough and obscene. Liam’s throat closes briefly around his dick in response and a split second later Zayn’s coming deep into his mouth, seeming to be only seconds after liam began.

 

He comes to with Liam’s lips on his, pressing even more gently than before. Liam’s bracketing himself over Zayn on his knees, but Zayn knows he’s still hard. He trails his right hand over Liam’s stomach and takes him in his palm in the same moment that he bites harshly over Liam’s lower lip. It elicits a low gasp from him, and Liam breaks away from the kiss, dropping his head onto the seat over Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn rests his left hand ever so gently over the back of Liam’s neck, stroking his spine in time with each pump of his right hand. Liam’s breathing gets progressively louder, but it’s muffled by the seat cushion and the heat of the air around his ears.

Opening his eyes, Zayn can see the soft blue dip of Liam’s lower back as he thrusts ever so gently into Zayn’s fist, completely coming undone above him.

Zayn’s no idiot, he knows that there’s a chance that Liam could run the second he pulls out of the alcove by Zayn’s house. He’s known ever since Harry sat him down and explained what Liam’s job really was. He’s known that Liam could have been gone any minute; Zayn could risk the visit to his small flat and find the rotting drawers empty of his clothes with no notice.

But as Liam finally releases into his hand, shaking and sedated and high just as Zayn had been moments before, he finds hope for the morning and the sincerity of Liam’s words.

“Zayn.” His voice is nearly inaudible, silenced because of his position against the seat cushion. Neither of them have the strength to move.

“Hmm.” He replies, still stroking the short hair on the back of Liam’s head.

“I love you.”

Jack might rear up half the state of Virginia to look for Liam, but Zayn’s not letting him get away. They’ll move to Pennsylvania or Connecticut or Maine, get shit jobs as waiters or store clerks or delivery men.

They’ll start over.

Simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened at three in the morning. Feedback in any form is greatly appreciated :) Thank you so much for reading. And thank you to the amazing people who have given me advice and encouragement along the way :) And sorry for the confusion, something went wrong with the first post, so if you've seen this already, that is why. 
> 
> Title from Cold Case Love by Rihanna.


End file.
